


Lush and Bloom

by ex_skeleton



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 一篇写得过于认真的黄文正剧。过毛子写三篇查理笛的flag的1/3，进决赛写五篇查理笛的2/5。一不小心7000字，车了2000字，在第4节。挑战描写自己已经不拥有的心境……少年时期的热爱，十几岁的人谈恋爱233 。关键词是发酒疯的你莫、双向暗恋、初拥。





	Lush and Bloom

**0.**

“韦德兰，谢天谢地。是你吗？很晚了不好意思，但是你能过来一下吗……我这里可能有些麻烦，对，你懂的，就是那种麻烦。好，谢谢你，不要着急。谢谢你，卢卡有你这样的朋友真是他的幸|运！“

 

**1.**

每个年轻人聚集的地方都会有那种便宜的小酒馆，绑定一名上了年纪喜欢吹逼的老板，知道每一届熟客的名字并且仅以名字相称，笑眯眯地看着年轻人们挥霍无穷无尽的精()力，挑几个自己看着最顺眼的人给他们多倒几杯酒。

迪那摩青年学院附近的小酒馆老板也是这路货色。在一次青年学院什么什么的庆祝活动里，他挑选了坐在角落稍微有点害羞的金发少年，请他喝了一杯稀释后的苦艾酒，珍藏的那种。那孩子看起来比其他人小一些，能进青年学院必定由于过人天赋。

这是他一生做过的最错的决定之一。

首先，他不知道这一趟闹哄哄喝酒庆祝是青年学院团建，一部分内容是庆祝金发少年的进球和表现惊人。所以大家会兴致高昂地灌他酒。

其次，他想不到这位看起来不怎么能喝的文静的少年，喝多了之后有这么大的……破坏力。他至少带头打碎了十余个杯子，并且趴在吧台上一定要拨响老板供在酒柜上的古董吉他。

最恐怖的是，由于那个少年第二天清醒后歉疚委屈的目光和下垂的眉眼，让人看一眼就心生怜惜，该老板应付过三十年难缠的醉汉，也无法对那个少年说出半句重话，只是象征性地要了一点低额的赔偿。

上帝啊，那小子酒量真不怎么样。

上帝啊，那小子怎么就迷上喝酒了。

在另一次的不知所措里，某经常同行的高大的黑发少年把自己的电话写给了老板。那个做法非常得体，写好一张纸条跟酒钱一起按在手下推给老板，最大程度避免了同伴的尴尬。

“他要是……发疯，您懂的，麻烦您给我打个电话。”黑发少年诚恳的低语，“我是他的朋友，我接他回家。”

“哦，谢谢啊。你叫什么？韦德兰？你真是个好的朋友。”

 

**2.**

我不是个好的朋友。乔尔卢卡心想。我动机不纯。

一只喝得五成醉在发疯边缘的莫德里奇趴在他背上。他能感觉他爱不释手的金色头发垂在他后颈的皮肤上，带来若即若离的痒。半夜的风有点凉，某人的体温和鼻息却在酒精作用下烫得逼人。

这令人心猿意马，而乔尔卢卡知道这就是自己想要的。要不然谁会半夜被从床上叫起来还兴致盎然，心情雀跃地飞一样跑来一个寒酸小酒馆背走一个醉汉？

几分钟前他收敛了一下上扬的嘴角才推开小酒馆的门，让自己努力显得苦大仇深一点，像无奈的不得不来接兄弟的青年人带走人就要把他数落一顿的那种，而不是半夜密会心上人的少年。

但小酒馆老板根本没心思观察他的表情——他在一个性命攸关的时刻，莫德里奇正在手舞足蹈地试图说服他陪自己玩蒙眼飞镖，瞥到乔尔卢卡的时候简直像看到了救命恩|人。

乔尔卢卡：………………。

这个发酒疯的升级也太快了，他由衷地希望下次自己来的时候不是来帮忙收尸的。

但是数落教训莫德里奇是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。他乖乖结完帐把莫德里奇架出了小酒馆的门，走了两步转过一个街角后问：“卢卡，我背你吧。”

“好啊好啊，”醉醺醺的小个子说，然后熟练地向后撤了一步，原地起跳蹦到了他背上。

时机把握准确，配合好过球场上，乔尔卢卡稳稳地接好，感受那个毛茸茸的头蹭了蹭自己的肩膀。

乔尔卢卡喜欢莫德里奇这样。这人只有在喝了点酒之后才会任性一点，直白地表达自己想要的东西，像一只解禁了心中在长久的流浪飘零中竖起的万般谨慎警惕的猫，在太阳下舒展肢体，理直气壮自|由自在。

这本来就是应该被世界偏爱的人，可惜没有，所以更让人窝心。他又懂事又可爱，拥有褪不去的少年的羞涩和纤细，又惊才绝艳强得不讲道理，属于全人类都无法拒绝的美好和反差的吸引力，一加入青年学院就获得了所有人的好感。所有人都比他高，所有人都照顾他，想跟他吃饭，想请他喝酒，努力在训练期间跟他一组，在休息期间跟他搭话，根本没有人会不喜欢他。

所以跟莫德里奇一拍即合成为挚友只用了三天，乔尔卢卡看清楚自己心中涌动地想为莫德里奇做些什么、希望被莫德里奇需要、想要听到莫德里奇对他提任性的要求的心情到底是什么用了一年多。能开窍主要要感谢这位反复被骚扰还不自觉地为乔尔卢卡助攻的酒馆老板，有一次问他“很久没有你这样靠谱的青年了，一定有很多朋友依赖你吧？”

乔尔卢卡想了想，没有。

还真没有。他一般是需要别人跟着他的步调玩儿，负责天马行空恣|意而为的那个。

只有卢奇亚诺。他想，只有卢奇亚诺。

那个晚上他梦到自己亲吻莫德里奇的发尾，鼻息里充满那个过于熟悉的味道，他吻得很珍重，仿佛捧起的是一缕黄金。

 

**3.**

暗恋总是带来酸涩的阵痛，暗恋最好的朋友可能会又痛又痒让人发疯，像是嗑()药又像是推上此生最重要的东西的豪赌，想放肆夺取又想下跪，可能是人类劲儿最大的合法毒品。

而暗恋一个每天共用更衣室淋浴间、一起训练进行亲密肢体接触、还熟到拥有他宿舍钥匙可以把喝醉的那个人丢上床的朋友也折磨肉体。

看着莫德里奇的头发散在枕头上的乔尔卢卡觉得自己简直要晕眩了。莫德里奇疲惫而放松地躺着，肋骨在衣服底下勾出一个边，肚子不规律地起伏，双|腿自然地分开。

乔尔卢卡猛然感觉火焰烧过他的全身，点燃每一条血管，瞬间吞噬了他肺中所有的空气，让他喘息困难，动弹不得，口干舌燥，只想把头埋进那个腹部的凹陷里磨蹭猛吸。他怎么会这样头晕目眩，难道是吸进了过多卢卡身上的酒气吗？

一个欲念随着心跳清晰地占据了他的大脑，剥夺了他对自己生命的所有权：我想要他。

我能怎么办呢？乔尔卢卡在心里哀嚎，求求理智做该做的，管住他颤抖的灵魂。你会做什么呢，卢奇亚诺，如果你知道我有多么想拥抱着你醒来，牵着你的手拉着你躺下，想把一切所有可能的不安都告诉你换一个你一个亲吻，赤()裸地感受你的全身。这身体承受着致命的毒药般的饥饿，只有你能治愈它，只有你能填满它。

最开始，在乔尔卢卡的毒还没那么严重、甚至在他还觉得对莫德里奇的亲密只是兄弟友爱的时候，他会大大方方地占用莫德里奇的床。那张床躺两个侧卧的人没什么问题，让送自己醉酒回家的兄弟借宿一晚更没什么问题。再后来乔尔卢卡有一天早上发现自己抱着莫德里奇醒来，惊出一身冷汗，虽然用支付了面子用“我睡觉的时候习惯抱个什么东西”搪塞过去，也让他再也不敢放自己在莫德里奇面前失去意识。连更衣室更衣或者淋浴间洗澡都成为一种折磨的时候，乔尔卢卡选择落荒而逃。

他真的是要是傻了，才会以为那时候已经开启上帝视角洞察力lv999的莫德里奇看不出来。但彼时应对内心的欲念已经要用掉他全部理智，就像他此刻呆立在床边，绞尽脑汁地考虑给兄弟一个晚安吻是否得体。

太想要触碰了。这样回家他会被折磨死的。

莫德里奇看起来睡得安宁，他欲盖弥彰地说了一声“卢奇亚诺，晚安，休息好”，一开口才发现自己的声音哑得可怕。他的手撑在莫德里奇的枕头上，那个吻落在面颊鬓边，堪堪蹭过让他魂牵梦绕的金发。让它蜻蜓点水要用的力气显然比他预想的要大的多，克制住自己颤抖用了真蛮力，一下手不得已没轻没重。

身下的人轻微地挣扎了一下，乔尔卢卡猛地弹了起来，感觉自己冷汗都要被|逼出来了。

罪魁祸首却迟钝地笑了，声音浸|润着酒意显得懒洋洋的：“诶，别怕，你压到我头发了。”

乔尔卢卡做梦也想不到自己成年后还会被人安抚“别怕”，但此时此刻他的确需要这句话，他心脏跳得像个疯了的兔子，手足无措：“对不起，我……”

莫德里奇大概没有想要停止折磨他可怜的心脏。在他还在惊魂未定的时候，莫德里奇一把揽住他的颈椎将他压到自己面前，吻过他的嘴角。

乔尔卢卡觉得自己要爆炸了。

他这辈子都没这么慌过。

“你想要的不只是晚安吻，对不对？”魔术师在他耳边说，气定神闲。那不是一个疑问句。

到这份上再装就没什么意思了，何况乔尔卢卡也是一个行到穷处反而嚣张恣睢的人，他由着本能给他的底气承认：“是的……你现在知道了。你可以选择任何你想选择的。我可以现在就把钥匙还给你。你不需要……做自己不喜欢的事情。我们还是兄弟。”

“诶别怂啊，”小个子看起来比他镇定多了，将吐息喷洒在他脸上，用眼神将他定在原地，“好好回答我，韦德兰，你……想要我吗？”

鼓起这个好好回答的勇气大约用了一个世纪的时间。

“……嗯。”乔尔卢卡意识到自己只能承认，末了又加了一句他此时觉得最重要的话，用上了处理危机的意识——他以为这是说出这句话最后的时机了，“我喜欢你，卢奇亚诺，认真的，那种喜欢。你是我在这个世界上最喜欢的人。”

“好，”一个颤抖的吻掠过乔尔卢卡的嘴唇，乔尔卢卡这才惊觉这个用关节将自己牢牢锁住的人，可能也是酒壮怂人胆。

但他还是反应不过来——这不怪他，中大奖和噩耗同样让人负荷超载，何况是至高无上的幸福，梦里才会出现的场景，你放在心尖热爱的人可能也是这么热爱你，他有点难以相信自己会这么幸|运。

这回沉默安静消磨光了莫德里奇的勇气，胳膊上的力气小了下去，他说话的声音也没之前那么悠哉游哉，混合着酒意听着甚至有点委屈：“我也。我也是那样的。”

乔尔卢卡终于反应过来此时自己应该做什么了。

吻他。

 

 **4.**  
方寸和节奏是不可能有的，至少现在是不可能有的。

过分贪索的吻迅速耗光了他们肺中的空气，迫使他们额头靠在一起喘息，二氧化碳对二氧化碳，调节成同样的频率才没让自己窒息而亡。

但还想吻，顺过气来马上急切地消耗光，附上控制不好力气、犬齿磕破嘴唇的赠品，血腥味跟酒气一起焦灼着大脑。乔尔卢卡甚至希望这一切就这么进行下去，他们永远也不要分开。

他的卢卡出血的嘴唇和上面鲜艳的颜色让他硬得发疼。

我们不能就这么亲下去。未来的中场发动机模模糊糊地想，他总是知道该做什么。他的指尖下意识地隔着衣服摩梭乔尔卢卡鼓动的背肌，然后灵光一现抓起衣服下摆。

碍事的东西很快被除掉了。炙热的体温交融，仿佛他们皮囊已经化做一体，献上自己边界，换取一生灵魂的栖居之所。

乔尔卢卡在他的卢卡的锁骨的阴影里细嗅，熟悉的气味瞬间让他的太阳穴尖叫。他脑子里开始不受控制地掠过很多画面。淋浴间晦暗的灯光，水珠积在莫德里奇的腰上顺着腿滑下；随手丢在更衣室长椅上的被汗水浸湿的球衣和使用过的毛巾；炎夏烈日里大口喝水时滚动的喉结，用水壶帮莫德里奇冲凉水头时从指缝间滑走的头发；训练时稍微多想就显得自己不专业但面对欲望源起的那个人不可能不多想的动作，抬起莫德里奇的腿做的腹肌训练，隔着球袜抓起那个人的脚踝。整个青训中心都是他信马由缰的性幻想的受害者，而他在每一个情境里，都冲动地抛开一切地触碰他的卢卡。

现在他终于可以这么做了。

触觉是灵长类最本能的获得快乐的方法，连猴子都会用大量的时间触碰彼此构建种群。埋在脑干里的本能驱使乔尔卢卡抚摸亲吻遍他的卢卡的全身。他甚至都不知道自己在做什么，就已经这么做了。

莫德里奇觉得自己的身体在奶油般融化。就是那种古早电影里的描述，在心中的人的目光中沉沦。

他很早就能感受到某种过分炽烈的视线，如有实质地探过他的皮肤，他的球具，他的换洗衣服，甚至他经过的地方。

他也很早就知道那道视线的来源，因为他也是用同样的视线看向那个地方的，只不过他观察的方法不动声色多了。他的余光、他分出的注意力、他耳朵里听见的喘息声和鞋钉擦过草皮的声音、他的嗅觉在空气里奋力辨识的气味、无时不刻不在意的那个人的位置，在乔尔卢卡与内心的火焰斗争的时候，莫德里奇的感官世界塌缩得只剩下了两样东西：足球，和乔尔卢卡。

他甚至也很早就在期待阻隔他们的空间和打扰的他人都不存在的某个空间里，那道视线会真的、物理地落到他身体上来，然后将他焚烧殆尽。

莫德里奇从不知道自己的身体能够体会到这么多感觉。乔尔卢卡的唇舌撩拨了他自己都不知存在的敏感神经，令人不安的过剩的快感寸寸蚕食他的肌肉。在他反应过来之前，他也已经在用喘息和低吟诚实地表达自己的快乐。他不知道有什么好不诚实的，他想把人生的一切都告诉他的韦德兰。

黑发少年的舌头卡在他的人鱼线里来回窜动，在他被肌肉包裹的胯骨上吮出一串红痕。他的性器早就被过度兴奋的前液弄得湿哒哒的，黑发少年却不予理睬。

莫德里奇觉得自己必须做点什么。

他希望这样的狂乱的互相占有永远不要终结，也迫切地需要释放。

“韦德兰、嗯啊。“他这么开口，泻出一声低沉的喘息，舌尖掠过上唇。默契的伙伴读懂了他的意思，抬头上来吻他。

他趁这个机会握住了乔尔卢卡的性器，乔尔卢卡浑身一抖，下意识地挺腰，性器突破莫德里奇的虎口，仿佛被抓上岸的滑溜溜的挣扎的鱼，并差点咬到他的舌头。

他才知道乔尔卢卡的状态跟他可能半斤八两，都是外强中干，濒临爆发。

作为一个经常跟莫德里奇对练抢断和晃人的后卫，乔尔卢卡惊叹于这家伙这时候还能想到假动作。好胜心一上来，就有超越自己色()情()片阅历的创造力。

“卢奇亚诺，松手，我们一起。“他在卢卡耳边低语，舌尖包裹住金色头发旁的耳垂，敏锐地看到一串战栗顺着脖子爬下莫德里奇的脊椎。

他们的性器被乔尔卢卡用手靠在一起，在触碰的一瞬间莫德里奇就开始下意识地挺腰，腰肢弯出一个满弓般一触即发的弧度。

像两幅燃烧的枷锁撞到一起，互相解开了尘世的桎梏，灵魂终于探出最本质的模样。

当然后来实际操作难度证明仅靠乔尔卢卡堪堪揽住的手掌和互相胡乱挺动是不能够带来释放的，而就十几岁少年来说在床上过于体贴的乔尔卢卡礼貌地先让他的卢卡高潮了一次。

他将永远记得那个模样，在未来人生的任何一个时刻，都能闭上眼睛描绘出他的卢卡颌起的眼睛、颤抖的睫毛、攀在他肩膀上指甲嵌在他肌肉里的手、夹紧他腰的大腿绷紧的内部肌肉。

记得那个吻和被卢卡咬破的自己的舌尖。

那个情景从始至终都大于他自己肉体上的快感，大于他射在卢奇亚诺手掌里和腹肌时的快乐，以及后来的口腔里头发上大腿之间和身体内部的刺激。他的卢奇亚诺多么迷人啊，像是天国的黄金，奶与蜜之地流淌的黄金，阿弗洛狄特的金苹果上闪烁的黄金，炽烈纤柔，不可思议。

而他只希望让这个人绽放的极致的快乐，一辈子都与自己有关。

 

**5.**

        后来那天早上发生了这样的对话。

        “韦德兰，我知道你醒了。”一个人说，“你在想什么。”

        另一个人没想到自己这么快就暴露了，他还想装睡多搂着人一会儿。金发的少年身形比他小一圈，正好合他一抱，可以严丝合缝地拥在怀里。

        “我在想怎么才能不留痕迹地做掉你室友。”那个人佯装严肃地说，“他现在知道的太多了。”

        第一个人扑哧一下笑了，说：“他可是主力前锋，迪那摩队内讧恐属实。”

        “喂，”乔尔卢卡被他气笑了，他自己是真的很紧张，忍不住捉弄莫德里奇的腰，揉捏那里的肌肉，小个子笑着软在他怀里，“你都不担心的吗？”

        “他不在，回家了。”莫德里奇抬起头亲亲他的嘴角，”所以我才敢。“

        “你蓄谋已久啊，”乔尔卢卡心里松了一口气，然后马上回过味儿来，因为蓄谋已久就意味着，莫德里奇可能也想做这件事情很久了，“等等，你是不是早就知道了……”

        莫德里奇感觉乔尔卢卡马上要不太高兴，脑子飞快地转思考怎么把他按兵不动暗中观察解释地通顺一点：“我真要是瞎了才看不出来。你老看着我，我看回去的时候又很快假装不看我。你每次来接我喝酒回家都挺高兴的，我也就很高兴被你接回家，可能因为这个常常去喝酒。还有你逐渐不睡我家了，还有……”

        乔尔卢卡这才想起来面前这个人的洞察力有多恐怖，瞬间感觉自己像个赤身走过街道还以为没人发现的智障，有些恼羞成怒。

        “你真行啊，卢奇亚诺，看我每天像傻子一样想靠近你又不敢。”

        “我错了，那啥，可我也是嘛。”

        “啊？”

        “跟你一样，我也不敢。”莫德里奇抱他抱得更紧了一点，“我不知道你，呃，想怎么处理？感性的欲望是自然而然发生的，但我们都有权利选择怎么解决它，对吗？但我知道我自己是……怎么说呢，韦德兰，在你身边的时候，我所有的感受、感觉、所有知道的一切，都会往你身边聚集过去，我对此一点办法都没有，你的存在感太强了。我到现在还记得去年那场雪，还有刚开春草皮的那个味道，因为我记得你头发上都是雪的样子，还有在你身边的气味。这太好了，太宝贵了，我没有办法劝说自己当它不存在。我只是不确定你想不想，毕竟你逐渐保持了距离，我以为你想这么解决。“

        这话说得太动人了。乔尔卢卡觉得有羽毛的梗尖锐又柔软地戳着他的心窝子。我怎么不再有勇气一点呢？他埋怨自己让放在心尖上热爱的人也猜测惶惑了这么久。

        遂急忙表白：“你知道我想这么抱着你有多久了吗？几乎每天做梦都能梦到。“

        “这些梦让你痛苦吗？“莫德里奇的手掌贴上了他的面颊。

        “那怎么会呢，“乔尔卢卡握住那只手，“训练完洗个澡吃饱了躺在床上想你，是我每天最高兴的时候。“

        莫德里奇的心脏几乎漏跳了几拍。

        “真想跟你住在一起啊。”他说。

        “那个，卢卡，”乔尔卢卡也努力让自己显得不那么蓄谋已久一点，虽然他也的确蓄谋已久，“我室友要租借出去了，你要不要申请换宿啊？”

        这回换莫德里奇张大了眼睛不可置信地看着他，无法相信事情会这么顺利，仿佛他们本来就应该朝暮共处地在一起。

        从迪那摩到白鹿巷，一住将近十年。

 

**6.**

        “那你刚才在想什么，卢卡，你不也在装睡吗。“

        “我在想我们怎么能神不知鬼不觉地去洗床单，呃，还有我这儿可能没有给你的第二套牙刷了。毛巾你就用我的吧。“

        乔尔卢卡陷入沉思。

        这两个的确都不太好解决，琐碎又麻烦，让人根本不太想解决。

        “几点了，卢卡？”

        “啊？哦，还早啊，7点。”

        “我们再来一次再想吧。”

        “等等等等我去喝杯水。昨天喝完酒我都没喝水，要渴死了。”

        古语有云，当年轻人刚开始性()生()活的时候，生活里会只有性。

        古语大概率是对的。

 

**End.**

        仿佛有用不完的时光可以挥霍的年代，遥不可及的未来充满了炫目的光明，年少轻狂鲜衣怒马，生活简单美好得可以总结为白天一起踢球晚上一起做爱。再让这个内容丰富一点，还要加上并肩站在镜子前刷牙，靠在一起的杯子，乔尔卢卡不得不精进的厨艺，当作行李架的宿舍的另一张床，一帮队友一起吃饭看盗版电影的傍晚，听前辈们在小酒馆里吹逼的深夜。

        还有无数个早晨，草木葱郁，花朵含着露水，乔尔卢卡的指关节和晨光一起划过莫德里奇金色的头发。

        In the most lush and reckless ages,I bloomed for you. 

 


End file.
